Generally speaking, the present invention is directed toward a new and improved ice dispensing machine adapted to dispense flaked, crushed, shaved, or extruded ice in metered quantities. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a new and improved ice dispensing machine which provides for the positive feed or discharge of ice from a storage bin into a suitable receptacle, such as a glass or the like, and it is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a machine of such character.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine of the above type which is provided with improved safety features which assures against damage to the machine in the event the discharge spout becomes blocked or obstructed.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an ice dispensing machine of the above described type which includes a plurality of ice flipper elements that are rotatably mounted on a rotatable discharge member located below an ice shearing plate, which plate is adapted to shear off ice located within a rotatable bin located thereabove and deposit the ice into the discharge area. Upon rotation of the discharge member, the ice flipper elements will cause the ice within the discharge area to move toward and into a discharge opening which is in turn communicable with a discharge spout that delivers the ice to a receptacle or the like. The drive mechanism for the dispensing machine of the present invention utilizes a cam operated switch and brake arrangement that functions to selectively position the discharge member and hence the respective flipper elements thereon such that one of the flipper elements is located in a position to deflect any melt water away from the discharge spout at the end of each vend cycle, whereby to obviate the dripping of water out of the spout during periods of non-use. Another feature of the present invention resides in the fact that the various component parts of the dispensing machine which come into contact with the ice may be conveniently removed for purposes of cleaning so as to satisfy Federal, State and Municipal sanitation regulations. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine which may be conveniently disassembled for purposes of cleaning, inspection and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ice dispensing machine of the above described type that is of a relatively simple design and which can be economically manufactured and maintained.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine of the above described type which is adapted to simultaneously dispense water or other liquid during each vend cycle.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine that may be readily adapted to dispense flavored syrups for use in making soft drinks and the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.